Fox Shit One
by Chic White
Summary: Di Hari Kebebasan ke-10, Prof. MN melarikan diri dari penjara. Teknisi terbaik di seluruh pelosok negeri menjadi korban pertama. Rahasia antara pasukan khusus Tailed Beast dan The Big Three Center yang disembunyikan dari masyarakat! Sasuke dkk diberi tugas penting untuk melacak keberadaan Prof. MN. Akankah Human Destruction kembali terulang?/ Warn : Fem!Naru. Prolog inside.
1. PROLOG

**Disclaimer : Hak Cipta berada di tangan Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Gender switch, AU, graphic violence, miss-typo, bahasa kemana enggak, bau-bau Sci-Fi, dlsb.**

.

.

.

. **"Fox Shit One"**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

 _ **Jurnal Misi Penangkapan Prof. MN**_

 _The Big Three Center_ menamai 100 hari teror itu dengan _Human Destruction_. Aku ada di Konoha ketika penyerangan dilakukan. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi hancur lebur terkena ledakan bom. Fasilitas umum dihancurkan oleh mesin-mesin besi. Balita, anak-anak, remaja, orang dewasa, manula, semua dibabat habis tanpa mengenal belas kasihan. Seperempat penduduk meninggal dunia—istriku menjadi salah satu korban di antaranya, setengahnya terluka parah. Mereka yang selamat terseok-seok bertahan hidup.

Uzushio—tempat tinggal tersangka semua penyerangan itu, menjadi satu-satunya pulau kependudukan yang aman sentosa. Lahannya masih tertata rapi. Perkebunan, pertanian, peternakan, perikanan, semua terjaga dengan baik. Masyarakat di sana hidup sejahtera.

Semua kehancuran dan kesengsaraan tidak bisa dibiarkan. Para petinggi militer dari masing-masing Negara berkumpul, merencanakan pembalasan sekaligus penangkapan Prof. MN. Tenaga-tenaga muda dikumpulkan, diberi pelatihan khusus. Rencana disusun sebaik mungkin untuk dapat menjatuhkan Prof. MN. Tapi, semua kerja keras itu selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Di tengah kekacauan itu, muncul sebuah kelompok muda yang menyebut diri sebagai _Tailed Beast_. Mereka bergerak di bawah seorang pemimpin misterius. _The Big Three Center_ yang menginginkan kembalinya keseimbangan, setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan _Tailed Beast_. Kali ini, langkah-langkah penyerangan membuahkan hasil memuaskan.

Puncak penyerangan adalah penyergapan ke Uzushio. Tengah malam pasukan terpilih bersama _Tailed Beast_ beraksi. Aku ada dalam penyerangan itu, mengendalikan helikopter #2-1 dengan hati berdebar. Dengan koordinasi maksimal, kami berhasil melumpuhkan Prof. MN dan membawanya ke markas.

Uzushio dibumihanguskan. _Tailed Beast_ menghilang tanpa jejak—ada kabar burung yang mengatakan, mereka bunuh diri. Kabar menyebar cepat ke seluruh pelosok dunia. Penahanan Prof. MN disambut dengan suka cita. Seluruh masyarakat mengelukan pasukan militer hasil aliansi _The Big Three Center_.

Malam penyerangan itu, aku mendapat kehormatan untuk bertemu langsung dengan pemimpin _Tailed Beast_ dan menjadi pengantarnya kembali ke markas utama. Kurasa, selain para pemerintah picik itu, hanya aku yang mengetahui rahasia di balik penyerangan Uzushio.

Aku sangat berharap FSO masih hidup. Karena, jika semua konklusi ini merupakan fakta, hanya tinggal menghitung waktu hingga Prof. MN kembali mengulang _Human Destruction_.

 _(Ditulis oleh Uchiha Fugaku—Pilot H#2-1. Konoha, Satu minggu setelah Hari Kebebasan.)_

 _._

 _ **Pesan Darurat Untuk Seluruh Kapten Sektor Pengamanan**_

Prof. MN berhasil melarikan diri, setelah 10 tahun mendekam di penjara. Lindungi teknisi yang kalian miliki. Lima teknisi khusus yang Konoha miliki terbaring koma.

Lakukan segalanya, jangan biarkan _Human Destruction_ 2 terjadi.

 _(Ditulis oleh Uchiha Fugaku—Kepala Sektor Pengamanan Konoha. Hari Kebebasan yang ke-10.)_

.

 _ **Kepada FSO**_

Anda sudah dengar beritanya? Di manapun Anda berada, mohon bantuannya. Dunia membutuhkan Anda.

( _Tertanda, Uchiha Fugaku—Rekan lama. Hari Kebebasan yang ke-10._ )

.

 _ **Tailed Beast Line**_

 _S : Pak Tua berhasil kabur._

 _H : Devil Prison itu mustahil ditinggalkan. Mungkin Cuma April Moop._

 _I : Sekarang sudah bulan November, tahu._

 _Ni : Apakah ini artinya kita akan berkumpul?_

 _Na : Yeah! Reuni? Bagaimana kalau di pantai? Kita bisa sambil main voli pantai!_

 _G : Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan liburan, bocah._

 _R : Hanya mengingatkan. Di mata dunia, kita adalah hantu masa lalu._

 _Y : Berisik, bocah._

 _K : Maaf kalau kau terganggu, Kek._

 _Y : Oi!_

 _Y : Eh, FSO mana?_

 _Y : Woi, Kapten! Kau masih di sini kan? Keluarlah! Ketiklah sesuatu!_

 _I : Kita harus berkumpul. Markas, kapten?_

 _FSO : …_

 _ **FSO signed out from Tailed Beast Line.**_

 _H : Apa maksudnya ini?! Bakayarou, konoyarou!_

.

Pagi itu, Naruto dibangunkan oleh getaran ponselnya. Dia menguap lebar sembari mengecek layar. Didapati olehnya, beragam pesan dari berbagai pihak yang tidak ingin ia hubungi. Melempar asal benda semi-hologram itu ke atas kasur, Naruto beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selesai cuci muka dan sikat gigi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk menyeduh ramen instan kesukaannya. Makanan para dewa itu ia bawa ke ruang tengah, televisi dinyalakan. Matanya langsung menyipit tajam, begitu mendapati seluruh channel yang ada sedang meliput satu hal yang sama—berita tentang kaburnya Prof. MN dari penjara.

"— _Sektor pusat berkata, kita tidak perlu khawatir. Pahlawan Kebebasan kita—FSO dan kawannya, ada di pihak kita. Prof. MN akan kembali ditang—"_

 _Brak!_

"FSO— _aku_? Di pihak kalian?" Layar televisi itu pecah—akibat dari pukulan keras menggunakan tongkat baseball. Setelah berhasil merusak barang miliknya sendiri, Naruto tertawa hambar. Mata sejernih lautan itu menyipit tajam pada benda elektronik yang telah mati mengenaskan. "Kalau kalian mati pun aku tidak peduli."

.

.

.

 _Karena yang namanya kepercayaan itu, tidak mudah didapatkan._

 _Sekali kau membuat kecewa, jangan harap semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala._

.

.

.

 **Err…?**


	2. Doc 1 1 Start Point

_Tap…_

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

 _Hup!_

"S-siapa kau?!"

Para penjaga yang bertugas di ruangan remang-remang itu bersiaga—mengeluarkan senjata api masing-masing. Kilatan bercahaya muncul tanpa mereka duga—tahu-tahu senjata keduanya telah terbelah menjadi dua.

Kali ini, sosok misterius yang mengganggu waktu bertugas mereka menampakkan dirinya.

"K-KAU!"

 _Scratch!_

"Satu cecunguk disingkirkan," Sosok itu menyeringai lebar melihat darah berceceran dari penjaga yang ia tebas kepalanya. Mata berkilat kemerahan miliknya beralih—tertuju pada satu penjaga yang tersisa. "Satu lagi…"

Melihat rekannya telah merenggang nyawa, penjaga yang tersisa menggertakkan giginya. Pria itu mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jasnya—bergerak lincah menuju sosok misterius itu.

 _Kratak!_

 _Tuk!_

 _Scratch!_

"Huh. Terlalu mudah," dengus sosok misterius itu dengan bosan. Selama beberapa saat, ia menatap lengannya yang berlumuran darah.

 _Ini belum cukup_ —pikirnya.

Melangkahi dua mayat penjaga itu tanpa jijik—sosok berpakaian gelap itu menghampiri pintu besi di ujung. Ia membukanya santai, lalu masuk tanpa berniat membisukan pergerakannya. Mata merahnya tampak berkilau—memantulkan cahaya dari monitor dan layar hologram yang ada di sana. Seringai kembali di wajahnya ketika penghuni ruangan itu tampak sibuk berbicara dengan headphone menempel di kepalanya tanpa curiga sedikit pun dengan kedatangannya.

"…Hah? Iya, di sebelah sana. Baguslah kalau begitu, Sasuke. Kita bertemu di—ARGH!"

"… _Eh? Suigetsu?!_ _Apa yang terjadi? Hei! Sui—"_

"—Ssh… Dia sedang istirahat."

" _W-what…? Siapa kau?! Hei!—bzzzt!"_

Target telah dilumpuhkan.

… _Ia benar-benar menyukai warna merah ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Fox Shit One"**

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doc 1. 1 Start Point**

"— _Sektor pusat berkata, kita tidak perlu khawatir. Pahlawan Kebebasan kita—FSO dan kawannya, ada di pihak kita. Prof. MN akan kembali ditang—pip."_

"Sialan."

 _Bug!_

"Sialan!"

 _Bug!_

" _Sialan!_ "

 _Bug!_

Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun. Anggota berumur empat tahun di Sektor Keamanan Konoha Bidang Lapangan dan Intelejen. Rekrutan termuda yang dikatakan calon pahlawan bersahaja. Wajar saja—mereka bilang. Ayahnya adalah Kepala Sektor dan Kakaknya Kepala Sektor Bidang termuda di Konoha. Selama empat tahunan ini, tak ada satu misi pun yang tidak sukses dilaksanakan. Penyergapan, pengintaian, apapun ia lakukan dengan rapi. Rencananya tak pernah gagal.

Kali ini, pertama kalinya ia gagal. Semalam, ia menjalankan misi dengan timnya. Misi memang berjalan lancar. Tapi, kunci dari segalanya—rekan teknisinya—diserang, dan kini sedang kritis di rumah sakit.

Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatnya emosi.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa…penyerangnya adalah antek-antek Prof. MN.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Setelah semua penyerangan habis-habisan di masa lampau, bagaimana bisa pria busuk itu mendapat anak buah? Lagipula Devil Prison tempatnya dikurung bukan sembarang penjara! Yang punya akses masuk ke sana hanyalah petugas dari Sektor Keamanan! Siapa yang mengkhianati Negara dan membelot pada kriminal itu?

"Taka, jangan lupa menghadap Ketua!" Rekan satu kamar mengingatkan. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman kecil dan terus menghajar samsak tinju yang ada di hadapannya.

Pukul.

 _Setelah 10 tahun mendekam di penjara dan kini kabur menciptakan keributan…_

Pukul.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, brengsek?_

Pukul.

 _Membusuklah di penjara! Bahkan Devil Prison masih terlalu baik untukmu!_

Pukul.

 _Sudah cukup kau ambil ibuku, jangan kau renggut temanku!_

Pukul.

"Ha—ah…." Sasuke menghela napas, menatap datar pada kepalan tangannya yang memar.

Merasa emosinya mulai reda, Sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke sofa—menyeka malas wajahnya yang berkeringat. Melirik ke arah jam dinding, Sasuke mengumpat kecil. Pagi ini dia punya janji menghadap Ketua Sektor perihal laporan misinya semalam.

 _Mampus! Telat 10 menit!_

.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Pak." Sasuke masuk ke ruang kerja Ketua dengan hati dag-dig-dug. Ia segera memberikan laporannya.

"Hmm…" Ketua Sektor—ya, ayah Sasuke, langsung menerima dan memeriksanya dengan seksama. Beberapa menit terfokus pada dokumen itu, ia mengarahkan matanya kembali pada mata Sasuke. "Kau tidak pernah telat, Taka. Ada apa?"

Dalam hati, Sasuke merengut kecil. Lidahnya gatal berkata sopan dan penuh keformalan pada sosok di depannya. Terkadang ia juga merasa risih saat ayahnya sendiri memanggilnya dengan kode nama. Tapi…ya. Namanya juga pekerjaan, ia harus bisa professional.

…Dan sekarang posisi ayahnya sedang 'berperan' sebagai Ketua Sektor yang menanyakan pertanggungjawaban bawahannya. Bukan seorang ayah yang khawatir pada anaknya. Tapi, tetap saja...

"Permisi…" Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati. Penyelamat datang! "Pak, ini data yang Anda minta."

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali."

"Baik. Permisi…"

Fugaku—Ketua Sektor yang dimaksud, memberikan amplop yang dibawa bawahannya tadi kepada Sasuke. "Berikan itu pada Kakakmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menerima amplop itu, lalu membungkuk pamit.

"Jangan khawatir soal Suigetsu. Dia akan baik-baik saja."—Sasuke hampir tidak mendengar gumaman dari sang Ayah, saking pelannya pria itu bersuara.

"…Ya."

.

Sudah Sasuke tebak, kabar menggemparkan tadi malam sudah pasti membuat pimpinan Sektor Keamanan Konoha sibuk. Terutama Sektor Bidang Lapangan dan Intelejen yang pasti kerepotan mengirim anggotanya untuk keamanan di daerah-daerah tertentu.

"Hei, Kak!" Sasuke menyapa. Berbeda dengan Sang Ayah, Itachi tidak terlalu peduli untuk menunjukkan hubungan kekeluargaan mereka di markas besar. Terbukti, ketika Kakaknya itu menghampirinya dan menyentil jidatnya dengan dua jari—seperti biasa.

"…Hm? Ini dari Ayah?" Itachi mengambil alih amplop coklat dari tangan Sasuke. Pria itu langsung duduk di kursinya, mengutamakan hal yang baru saja ia terima dan mengabaikan pekerjaan sebelumnya.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke terheran-heran. Apa isi amplop itu?

"Nah, Sasuke…"

"…Hn?"

"Kau tahu Tailed Beast?" Itachi membuka amplop coklat itu, lalu meletakkan kertas-kertas yang ada di dalamnya ke atas meja. Kertas-kertas itu sengaja ia letakkan terbalik, agar Sasuke bisa membacanya. "Sini!"

Sasuke mengikuti intruksi dari Itachi. Kini, ia berdiri di depan Itachi. Sepasang netra kelam miliknya spontan terfokus pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

 _Mungkinkah…_

"Ini adalah data nama anggota Tailed Beast dan posisi terbaru mereka. Temukan, bawa mereka," Itachi berujar lugas. "Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Bawa Juugo dan Karin bersamamu."

 _Misi baru…? Kalau bersama Suigetsu—_

Sasuke mengangguk paham, mengabaikan pikirannya yang tadi. Benar kata pembimbingnya di akademi. Sulit kalau setelah bertugas seorang agen disatukan dengan teman seperjuangannya di akademi. Kalau ada tragedi atau kecelakaan dalam misi, pengaruhnya pada psikis lebih kentara.

Sasuke memfokuskan diri pada objek misinya kali ini. Ia baca profil yang tertera di tiap kertas, lalu mulai membuat catatan di kepalanya.

 _ **Ichibi**_

 _Nama : Gaara_

 _Umur : 23 tahun_

 _Klasifikasi : Teknisi_

 _Keberadaan : Suna_

 _ **Nibi**_

 _Nama : Nii Yugito_

 _Umur : 28 tahun_

 _Klasifikasi : Lapangan_

 _Keberadaan : Kumo_

 _ **Sanbi**_

 _Nama : Yukimaru_

 _Umur : 26 tahun_

 _Klasifikasi : Medis_

 _Keberadaan : Suna_

 _ **Yonbi**_

 _Nama : Roushi_

 _Umur : 40 tahun_

 _Klasifikasi : Lapangan_

 _Keberadaan : Kumo_

 _ **Gobi**_

 _Nama : Han_

 _Umur : 38 tahun_

 _Klasifikasi : Lapangan_

 _Keberadaan : Kumo_

 _ **Rokubi**_

 _Nama : Utakata_

 _Umur : 27 tahun_

 _Klasifikasi : Medis_

 _Keberadaan : Kumo_

 _ **Nanabi**_

 _Nama : Fuu_

 _Umur : 28 tahun_

 _Klasifikasi : Lapangan_

 _Keberadaan : Kumo_

 _ **Hachibi**_

 _Nama : Killer Bee_

 _Umur : 35 tahun_

 _Klasifikasi : Lapangan_

 _Keberadaan : Kumo_

 _ **Kyuubi**_

 _Nama : Kurama_

 _Umur : 27 tahun_

 _Klasifikasi : Lapangan_

 _Keberadaan : Suna_

"Enam di Kumo, tiga di Suna? Kenapa?" Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya. "Dan lagi… Tidak ada profil FSO? Sudah dihubungi?"

Itachi mendengus kecil. "Datangi dulu Tailed Beast. Mereka pasti tahu cara menghubungi FSO."

 _Maksudnya…orang yang paling dibutuhkan saat ini justru tidak dapat dihubungi?_ Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti. Media mengatakan FSO ada di pihak mereka, kan?

"Lalu, apa maksud berita kalau FSO ada di pihak kita?" Sasuke merapikan kertas-kertas profil anggota Tailed Beast dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop coklat.

"Itu hanya doktrin agar masyarakat tenang. Titel FSO mereka kenali sebagai pahlawan. Faktanya, tidak ada yang tahu dia di mana." Itachi menghela napas.

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. "Buat _urgent search party_ bisa kan, Kak? Mengerahkan semua agen? Toh hanya menyisipkan pencarian satu orang di sekitar tempat misi mereka saja…" Usul Sasuke.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Federal Stability Operator, hanya Tailed Beasts dan Kepala Sektor Keamanan sekarang saja yang pernah melihat sosoknya."

 _Tidak semudah itu..._

"Bukankah seharusnya…FSO justru akan menghubungi kita? Dia pasti mendengar pemberitaan kaburnya Prof. MN, kan?"

Itachi duduk menyender dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia berujar pahit, "Ayah sudah mencoba. Dia tidak mau,"

Sasuke termenung. Masa sih, pahlawan yang sepuluh tahun lalu dielu-elukan _The Big Three Center_ tidak mau membantu? Padahal jelas-jelas penangkapan Prof. MN berhasil karena dia, kan? Ada apa gerangan?

"FSO tidak akan bekerja sama dengan Big Three Center lagi—begitu dia bilang. Setelah itu, alat komunikasi khusus sebagai satu-satunya bukti keberadaan FSO terputus dan tidak bisa digunakan. Teknisi yang tersisa sedang mencoba untuk memperbaikinya. Kita harus bergerak cepat. Tak ada yang tahu rencana Prof. MN seperti apa..."

.

.

.

Naruto mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. Matanya menatap malas pada layar ponselnya yang terus dimasuki pesan dari pagi.

 _Gaara : Kenapa kau keluar dari grup?_

 _Gaara : Hei._

 _Gaara : Hei._

 _Gaara : Hei._

 _Gaara : HEI!_

"Dasar spam." Naruto mendengus kecil, melempar asal ponselnya—tidak peduli jika benda itu akan mendarat dengan aman ataukah menghantam lantai dan mengalami keretakan layar. Dia menutup matanya, lalu menghitung mundur.

 _Lima..._

 _Empat..._

 _Tiga..._

 _Dua..._

 _Satu..._

 _BRAK!_

Naruto menyeringai puas. Pintu apartemen didobrak paksa. Masuklah sesosok pemuda sebayanya dengan ciri-ciri rambut merah dan mata hijau. Kantung matanya menghitam bagaikan mata panda.

"WOI! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau membuat yang lain khawatir dan—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TV KESAYANGANKU?!" Pemuda itu langsung menerjang Naruto dan mencengkram kerahnya dengan emosi. Namanya Gaara.

"TVnya berisik. Jadi, kupukul dia pakai tongkat baseball. Aku sudah memesan yang baru dan sama persis. Kau tidak berhak marah, aku sudah tanggung jawab." Naruto menjawab enteng.

Gaara menggeram tertahan. "BUKAN ITU! Setelah menghancurkan Music Player Jumbo-ku yang langka itu, sekarang kau menjadikan TV korban juga? Hei! Aku beli ini pakai gaji pertamaku!"

"Aku sudah menggantinya. Kenapa kau masih marah?"

"Aku tidak mau barangku kau ganti, sialan ! "

"Ah, sayang sekali. Haruskah kuberikan pada tetangga sebelah?"

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Gaara mengangkat tangannya—menunjukkan sebilah pisau yang mengkilap tajam.

"Oh? Kau bawa oleh-oleh yang cantik. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Tatapan Gaara menajam. Pemuda itu menempelkan pisau tersebut ke leher Naruto. "Apa maksudmu keluar dari grup chat? Kau mau melarikan diri, hah?!"

 _Melarikan diri...?_

Naruto menggerakan tangan dan kakinya dengan kuat—menyingkirkan Gaara dari atas tubuhnya. Pemuda itu jatuh menabrak meja kaca di dekat sofa, hanya dapat meringis kecil dan menatap nanar pada perabotan apartemennya yang lagi-lagi tewas mengenaskan.

"Oh, maaf... Kuharap mejamu tidak apa-apa." Naruto memasang ekspresi bersalah yang dibuat-buat. Gadis dengan penampilan urakan itu merogoh sakunya, lalu melempar plastik persegi bergaris hitam pada Gaara. "Kalau sudah memenuhi kerugian, kembalikan ATM-ku ke kamar. Dah~!"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa kau tidak peduli jika _human destruction_ kembali terjadi?!"

Gaara terdiam melihat temannya berjalan santai menuju pintu. Setelah pintu dibuka, Naruto diam sejenak. Gaara tidak dapat memastikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah gadis itu sekarang. Tapi, ia jelas mendengar tawa hambar.

 _Rasanya menyakitkan._

"Haruskah aku peduli?" Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto lanjut melangkah keluar apartemen.

Gaara menatap nanar pintu apartemen yang dibiarkan terbuka.

 _Kenapa jadi seperti ini...?_

.

.

.

 **Untill Next Issues…**

 **A/N**

Yossha…! Maaf lama, hehe. Untuk alasan dan cuap-cuap bisa lihat di update-an ff saya yang lain haha. Curahan hati sengaja saya pisah-pisah. Biar kalian baca semuanya #maksa

Oh, ya! Langsung sesi tanya jawab review ya~

 **Siapa saja yang masuk Tailed Beast?**

Di atas sudah ada datanya ya, hehe…

 **Naruto itu FSO alias ketua Tailed Beast?**

Yup. Benar sekali^^

 **Apa Naruto tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Minato?**

Sistem pohon keluarga yang ada di canon tidak saya ubah. Jadi, bisa kalian simpulkan? :D

 **Apa maksud percakapan antara inisial-inisial di prolog kemarin?**

Nanti juga kalian tahu hoho. Tapi, biar saya jelaskan. Itu tadi adalah group chat dari anggota Tailed Beast.

 **Apa itu human destruction?**

Peristiwa pembantaian manusia oleh robot-robot bersenjata.

 **...**

Yak. Mungkin segitu dulu. Kalau ada pertanyaan yang tidak dibahas, mungkin saya ingin kalian menunggu pertanyaan itu terjawab oleh cerita, atau bisa juga saya menganggapnya tidak penting #bunuhsaya

Hahaha. Jangan protes karena ini masih pendek, yak? Chapter depan lebih panjang kok :D

Oke, semoga kalian suka ya! Tetap tinggalkan review~!

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Salam Petok.**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


End file.
